piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cannons of the Deep
[http://m.disney.go.com/disney/wap/pirate/ | Pirates of the Caribbean Online: Cannons of the Deep '''] is a mobile game built for Pirates Online Game Synopsis ''"In an era when lawlessness prevailed, the Caribbean was a hotbed of pirating. Every island a potential base - every cave a place that held untold riches - a time when adventure was just over the horizon and death not far behind! These are the times of Pirates of the Caribbean - Cannons of the Deep mobile game, where naval attacks, parlays, pillage and plunder was just another day's work for many hearty souls in the islands. Now you can play, and be part of the myths and legends of old. Don't wait, mate, get the game today! '' Sailing across the vast, blue Caribbean sea between three major islands, you can earn fame and fortune attacking Navy and Merchant ships, parlaying with their captains and recovering buried treasure. This text-based mobile game has all the excitement and thrills as Pirates Online, but now you can take the adventure with you wherever you go! Fire on ships, take their loot, dig for treasure ... but beware, you can sink as well. Enjoy keyhole mini-games with great rewards like sheet music which can be handed to a tavern musician in the online game! Live the legend, captain the crew of a mighty vessel, and when you're done, transfer all the loot you've earned to your Pirates of the Caribbean Online account! Even if you don't have a PiratesOnline.com account, you can play it as a stand-alone game, or link the mobile game with your online Pirate. Either way, adventure awaits all ye who be brave enough to venture into the water." ''- ''Pirates Online''' Game Play The game is played as a browser game. The ships are customizable and there is a wide variety of enemies. Throughout, the player has to travel to places found in Pirates Online, each with its own different market for ships. The places are : *Port Royal *Tortuga *Padres del Fuego The enemies have to be defeated with a setting of the aiming of Broadsides ( any degree of angle between 0-45 ). 'Cannon Upgrades' Port Royal Cannons: Swivel Gun (Starting Cannon) Damage: 2 (causes 100 hit pts of damage | 125 when equipped with the Gargoyle Figurehead) Ammo Type: Rapid Fire Special Attack: FIRE (causes 200 hit pts of damage | 250 when equipped with the Gargoyle Figurehead) Cost: 50 Gold Demi-Culverin Damage: 3 (causes ??? hit pts of damage | ??? when equipped with the Gargoyle Figurehead) Ammo Type: Cannister Shot Special Attack: BALLISTICS (causes ??? hit pts of damage | ??? when equipped with the Gargoyle Figurehead) Cost: 150 Gold Falconet Damage: 2 (causes 100 hit pts of damage | ??? when equiped with the Gargoyle Figurehead) Ammo Type: Crowd Breaker Special Attack: Grapeshot (causes 200 hit pts of damage | ??? when equipped with the Gargoyle Figurehead) Cost: 75 Gold Tortuga Cannons: Demi-Cannon Damage: 3 Ammo Type: Double Shot Special Attack: BALLISTICS Cost: 150 Gold Harpoon Damage: 2 Ammo Type: Boarding Party Special Attack: SPECIAL Cost: 350 Gold Padres del Fuego Cannons: Wyatt Damage: 4 Ammo Type: Cannister Shot Special Attack: BALLISTICS Cost: 300 Gold Carronade Damage: 3 Ammo Type: Mastbreaker Special Attack: BALLISTICS Cost: 350 GoldPlundered/Recovered Cannons: Dragonhead Damage: 4 (causes 200 hit pts of damage | ??? when equipped with the Gargoyle Figurehead)Ammo Type: Dragon's Breath Special Attack: FIRE (causes 800 hit pts of damage | ??? when equipped with the Gargoyle Figurehead) Cost: 1200 Gold Tsar Damage: 4 Ammo Type: Triple Shot Special Attack: BALLISTICS Cost: 1500 Gold Dardanellas Gun Damage: 5 (causes 250 hit pts of damage | 312 when equipped with the Gargoyle Figurehead) Ammo Type: Seige Breaker Special Attack: BALLISTICS (causes 1250 hit pts of damage) Cost: 2000 Gold 'Hull Upgrades' Port Royal Hulls: *'Light Sloop' Armor Rating: 240 Resistance to: NONE Cost: 50 Gold *'Light Galleon' Armor Rating: 480 Resistance to: FIRE Cost: 150 Gold Tortuga Hulls: *'Light Frigate' Armor Rating: 640 Resistance to: FIRE Cost: 150 Gold Frigate Armor Rating: 960 Resistance to: GRAPESHOT Cost: 350 Gold Padres del Fuego Hulls: *'War Sloop' Armor Rating: 980 Resistance to: FIRE Cost: 1000 Gold *'Frigate' Armor Rating: 960 Resistance to: FIRE Cost: 3000 Gold Plundered/Recovered Hulls: *'Galleon' Armor Rating: 970 Resistance to: NONE Cost: 1000 Gold War Frigate Armor Rating: 1080 Resistance to: BALLISTICS Cost: 1500 Gold *'Royal Galleon' (I have not recieved this yet in the game but I did find an image for it.) Armor Rating: ???? Resistance to: ???? Cost: ???? Gold 'Figurehead Upgrades' Port Royal Figureheads: Skull' Special Ability: Lowers damage taken when fleeing. Cost: 50 Gold Coat of Arms Special Ability: Sightly reduces damage taken from enemy ships. Cost: 75 GoldTortuga Figureheads: Gargoyle Special Ability: Sightly increases cannon damage. Cost: 75 Gold Unicorn Special Ability: Lowers time it takes to get between islands to 5 minutes. Cost: 100 Gold Padres del Fuego Figureheads: Phoenix Special Ability: Improves fire damage from Special Attacks. Cost: 100 Gold Siren Special Ability: Harpoon shot always hit enemy vessels. Cost: 300 Gold Plundered/Recovered Figureheads: Sea Goddess Special Ability: Player's ship always breaks enemy-lock after being hit by a Special Attack. Cost: 300 Gold Neptune Special Ability: Allows player to instanity move to one other island. (Limit use to once per day.) Cost: 1000 Gold 'Treasures' Sheet Music (there are 5 different pieces of sheetmusic; you can request to hear the new music for 5 gold in the Royal Anchor Bar after transferring it to your POTCO pirate.) *Merchant's Folly *Prepare To Cast Off! *Cutthroat Isle *Kingshead *Rumrunner's Isle 'Artifacts List' *Broken Ramrod *Cannon Flint *Cannon Ring *Cannon Wheel *Dented Cannonball *Gunpowder Flask *Ignitor *Quoin *Recoil Rope *Sighting Scope *Silk Swab *Silver Ramrod 'Enemies and Hit Points' *Ferret: 150 hit pts *Sea Viper: 150 hit pts *Bulwark: 200 hit pts *Sentinel: 200 hit pts *Panther: 250 hit pts *Corvette: 250 hit pts *Greyhound: 300 hit pts *Bloodhound: 300 hit pts *Vanguard: 350 hit pts *Ironwall: 350 hit pts *Marauder: 400 hit pts | 450 hit pts *Centurion: 400 hit pts *Kingfisher: 450 hit pts *Barracuda: 450 hit pts | 500 hit pts *Monarch: 500 hit pts *Ogre: 500 hit pts | 600 hit pts *Man o' War: 600 hit pts *Warlord: 600 hit pts | 2000 hit pts *Giant Shark: <= 250 hit pts *Hydras: 2000 hit pts *Giant Octopus: 5000 hit pts Category:Game Play